Wolf Warriors: Pups of Thunder and Lightning
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: This is my wolf version of Warriors! :D Read it and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Stormpack**

Leader:

Thunderhowl (M)- light gray tom w/white stripes down his sides and along his muzzle; light blue eyes

Deputy: 

Blowingwind (F)-Violet pelt with brown eyes

Med-Wolf:

Gentlebreeze (F)- white pelt w/ blue paws and a blue swirl mark on her forehead; violet eyes

Warriors: 

Blueriver (F)-Blue pelt w/white paws and dark gray eyes

Fawn's footsteps (M)-Tan brown with white spots and brown eyes

Oakwood (M)-brown pelt w/white ears and dark green eyes

Robin's wing (F)-Flame colored pelt with a black patch on her face (covers her eyes and part of her muzzle) yellow eyes

Riverpebble (M)-Red pelt and blue eyes

Apprentice

Crystalpaw (F)-White pelt with multi-colored flecks along her flank; sky blue eyes

Hawkpaw (M)-Light brown pelt and amber eyes

Blackenedpaw (M)-Black and white pelt; gray eyes

Queens/Kits

Sparrowflight (F, expecting Thunderhowl's pups)-Gray pelt with brown on the top of her head, running down her back and stopping at her tail; green eyes

Hare's speed (F, nursing Goldenpup and Redpup)-Brown pelt w/ dark gray flecks; yellow eyes

Goldenpup (F)-Golden pelt w/black patches; blue eyes

Redpup (M)-Light red pelt and green eyes

**Shadowpack**

Leader: 

Lightninghowl (M)-Golden pelt with a white underbelly. Left ear is torn, has a scar over his right eye

Deputy:

Foxsnarl (M)-Black with white underbelly, front paws and tail tip

Med-Wolf:

Cricketsong (F)- Brown with black paws; green eyes. Wears a peace medallion passed down generation to generation of med-wolfs

Med-Apprentice

Soaringwing (F)-Golden pelt w/white ears, paws and tail tip; yellow eyes.

Warriors

Duskshadow (M)-Dark gray pelt with blue-gray patches; amber eyes

Falconhunter (F)-Blue-black with one amber eye and one green eye

Icygaze (M)-Pure white pelt with blue eyes

Glen (M)-Light brown pelt with violet eyes

Apprentices

Waterpaw (F)-Gray (tabby design) with blue eyes

Queens/Kits

Silverfang (F, expecting Lightninghowl's kits)-Silver pelt with amber eyes

Spottedpelt (F, white she-cat w/black and orange flecks on her pelt w/yellow eyes) nursing Fallowpup

Fallowpup (F)-Orange with white from the middle of her flank down. White underbelly and green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Silverfang panted and grunted in the Shadowpack nursery. Her pups were coming, and they were coming soon. She began to sweat.

"You're doing well, Silverfang.", Spottedpelt said from the other side of the den. She looked down at her own kit, nuzzled against her belly. The kit had been born almost two sunrises ago and was named Fallowpup after Spottedpelt's mother. Cricketsong appeared in the cave entrance. She touched the top of Silverfang's head with her muzzle.

"Silverfang, you're almost there.", she murmured. Silverfang closed her eyes and a ripple of pain passed through her body, causing her to shake. Then another…and finally the last. Silverfang laid her head between her front paws and panted furiously. Cricketsong carefully picked up the three kits and laid them at Silverfang's belly. "Here are your three new pups.", She said. Silverfang replied with a grunt. Lightninghowl padded in. Silverfang looked up at him with pure exhaust in eyes. The Shadowpack leader said nothing but looked down at the pups. One was a black she-wolf, one a light gray male, and the last a golden male. He was the runt of the litter. Lightninghowl smiled at the first two pups, but frowned at the runt, despite the fact that the pup was an exact copy of him. Lightninghowl always wanted an exact look-a-like pup. He had come close when his first daughter Soaringwing was born, but he wanted a boy. Lightninghowl began to complain.

"Silverfang….this pup is-"

"Fine. A wonderfully, fine pup.", Cricketsong interrupted. She knew he was going to say 'a runt', but Silverfang didn't need to hear it. She had lost her runt sister when she was a pup and one of her runt pups from Soaringwing's litter. It would hurt too much to relive those moments. Even though Silverfang was strong, nothing hurt her more.

"Silverfang should get some rest.", Cricketsong said.

Lightninghowl looked at the pups one last time, turned around, and padded off. Cricketsong glanced at the new arrivals, too.

"What have you decided to name them, Silverfang?", she asked. Silverfang rested her tail on her kits' backs as she named them.

"The she-wolf will be called Shadowpup, the gray male will be Ashpup. And the golden pup-" She stopped and thought for a moment_. /What if this pup dies like my sister, Swanpup? Like my poor daughter, Berrypup? It can't be a repeat. I won't howl in mourning again, the only soul comforting me being my sad, sad echo./_She looked down at her youngest son, now nosing her belly and squealing angrily, trying to find a nipple to nurse on. Silverfang smirked. _/No…he won't be like the others. He will be my comfort. The one that survives. My son The voice that howls with me.…/_

"His name will be Echopup.", she announced. Cricketsong bowed her head.

"Shadowpup, Ashpup, and Echopup.", she said. "Those are wonderful names. I'll leave you four alone now." With that, she backed out of the den and padded to the medicine den.

****************

Over in Stormpack, Sparrowflight gave birth to Thunderhowl's pups, three in the litter. Sadly, her pups weren't as strong as Silverfang's and they died; they were stillborn. Exhausted from the birthing process, she didn't have the energy to bury her pups; she didn't even have the energy to tun and look at them. _/My pups. My poor, poor pups…/_Thunderhowl padded in with Gentlebreeze close behind him. They found the dead pups and lowered their heads.

"Great Starpack! Such a tragedy.", Gentlebreeze murmured. Sparrowflight looked up guiltily at her mate, feeling the pups' death was her fault. She was so disappointed in herself. Thunderhowl had wanted pups for a long time. Thunderhowl rested his muzzle on her forehead.

"It is quite sad.", he said. His voice lowered to a whisper. "But you're okay, Sparrow. That's all that matters."

A barely noticeable grin spread across Sparrowflight's muzzle. _/My Thunderhowl, always looking out for me. How did I get so lucky?/_ Gentlebreeze took a deep breath before addressing the queen.

"You should get some rest. You've been through a lot.", she said. The Stormpack leader raised his head.

"Yes, you should rest. Get some sleep.", he said, nuzzling his mate's cheek. Sparrowflight closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Thunderhowl and Gentlebreeze exchanged a nervous glance before picking up the stillborn pups and padding out of the den, watching their steps, careful not to wake Hare's Speed and her pups.

"They'll have to be buried.", Gentlebreeze said, her voice hushed.

"Yes, yes, I know.", Thunderhowl growled. Gentlebreeze looked down.

"I know this is hard for you. I can get another warrior to do this if you want.", she offered. He held his head high.

"No. These are my pups and I will never get to see them play in the fields without a care in the world, never hear their young howls baying at the moon, never get a chance to comfort them when the storms overhead scare them, and get to never see them grow into fine warriors I would be proud of." He sighed. "This is our only time together. I have to do this. Alone."

Gentlebreeze gave him a sympathetic nod before placing the pup at his paws and padding away.

**************

Fenced in the backyard of a human den not too far away from the forest of Storm and Shadowpack, a female husky named Gella laid down with her new pups at her belly. There were five in the litter, all sleeping except the youngest pup named Annie. Annie had an unusually colored pelt for a husky, different from her brothers' and sisters'. Her fur was jet black; she had a white underbelly and white tiger stripes on her back. Little Annie opened her eyes. They were violet. Gella sighed and rested her tail on top of Annie.

"That's Draco's pup alright.", she murmured. Draco was a wolf she met long ago when she was a stray. They fell in love and he fathered her pups, but he couldn't be around them for very long. Gella's twolegs were hunters. Gella heard a rustling from the other side of the fence. She pulled her pups closer.

"Who's there?", she growled. A black wolf with a white muzzle emerged form the bushes.

"It's just me, Gella.", Draco said. He walked along the fence until he found a dent at the bottom. He wriggled under it and sat beside his mate. He smiled at his children.

"They're beautiful.", he said. Gella nodded, but looked sad.

"What's wrong?", Draco asked. Gella pointed to Annie with her nose.

"My twolegs will notice there's something different about Annie. They'll take her away."

Draco said nothing, but looked at his daughter_. /If they find out she's a wolf, they'll do worse than that…/, he thought._

He spoke up. "You're right…she can't live here, Gella. All of these pups are half wolf, but she shows her heritage more. They'll kill her if they knew, and I won't let that happen. I'll raise her.", he said. Gella shot her mate a confused look.

"You...you can't-" She was cut off by the angry growls of her male twoleg. The twoleg held a shiny silver stick with a brown end and was barking loudly.

"Go, Draco. Run!", Gella pleaded. She picked Annie up. "Take Annie....but promise me you'll be back."

Draco gave her a quick nod, picked up the pup, and bolted. The twoleg continued to bark and whine as he aimed the silver stick at Draco. There was a loud boom and the twoleg chased after the wolf. Draco did well for awhile, dodging the hunter's bullets and leading him into the thicker part of the forest. He looked back for a split second to see where the hunter was and tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. He stumled, but still held Annie tightly in his jaws._/I won't let her go. This is one pup that won't fall before those filthy twolegs!/_ Straightening up, he pricked his ears and looked for the hunter. Out of nowhere, one of the hunter's bullets pierced Draco's back leg. He yelped in pain, but kept running. _/Have to keep going...have to keep going.../_ Annie stirred in his jaws, somehow knowing she was in danger.

**************

Thunderhowl had just finished burying his pups and was now walking deep into the forest. He heard two gunshots and his senses instantly went on alert. Draco had been hit again, this time in the side and shoulder. Draco stopped right near the Stormpack leader and collapsed. Thunderhowl padded over to him and bent his head. The black wolf could barely breathe.

"I'm n-not going to make it. P-Please...take care of my p-pup.", he panted. His breathing was labored and his voice was pained. Thunderhowl did as the dying father wished and bolted back to the Stormpack camp with young Annie in his jaws. Draco heard footsteps and lifted his head weakly. The twoleg stood over him with his silver stick pointed at Draco's head. The last thing the black wolf heard was a bang.

**************

Thunderhowl ran into camp with the little black pup. He padded into the medicine den, recieving a curious stare from Gentlebreeze.

"Thunderhowl, who's pup is this?", she asked.

"It was a loner's pup.", he answered. "But he can't take care of her anymore. The hunters..." He trailed off. Gentlebreeze nodded and pushed Thunderhowl out with her nose. Thunderhowl was confused by the gesture.

"Where am I going?", he asked. Gentlebreeze sighed.

"To introduce Sparrowflight to her new pup.", she answered monotonously. Thunderhowl brightened up and padded to the nursery. When he got there, Goldenpup and Redpup were blindly nosing around. Their mother, Hare's Speed, smiled at Thunderhowl and the black and white pup.

"Sparrowflight?", Thunderhowl said.

Sparrowflight lifted her head slghtly. Her eyes gre wide when she saw the pup.

"Who's pup is that?", she asked. Thunderhowl set the pup near his mate's belly.

"It's ours.", he said. He explained his encounter with Draco briefly before asking what the pup's name would be. Sparrowflight thought about it for a moment.

"Her name will be Ravenpup.", she said finally. Thunderhowl smiled.

"Perfect. Ravenpup it is.", he said.

* * *

**Did you like it? Should I keep writing? Review, plz! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five and a-Half Moons Later**

"Ravenpup, get down from there!" Sparrowflight warned. The black pup was supposed to be playing with Hawkpaw, but he fell asleep at the bottom of the Highrock, leaving Ravenpup unsupervised. Ravenpup was pawing her way up the Highrock when she heard her mother's call. _/I never get to have any fun./ she thought._ She climbed down and sat beside Sparrowflight, who began to groom her.

"You need to be more careful, Sweetheart," Sparrowflight told her. "You're just a pup, and the Highrock is not a play place. You could have fallen and gotten hurt." Ravenpup tried to wriggle away.

"Don't worry, Mama. I was being careful, honest. I wouldn't have fallen and if I did, I would've landed on Hawkpaw." she said. Sparrowflight stopped grooming her and smiled.

"I don't think Hawkpaw would like that." she chuckled. Ravenpup shrugged.

"I guess not…but he needs to wake up anyway." she said. "He's _so_ lazy."

"He's not lazy, little one. He's tired." Sparrowflight corrected. "Being an apprentice is hard." Raven pricked her ears at the word 'apprentice'. She bounced around Sparrowflight in a circle.

"Mama, when am I going to be an apprentice?" she asked eagerly. Sparrowflight raised her tail, blocking Ravenpup's way, then used her tail to pull her closer.

"You'll be an apprentice soon enough." she answered. She lightly nuzzled Ravenpup's cheek. "Right now, you're my pup. My lovely little adventurous pup." Ravenpup nuzzled her back and ran off deeper into camp. Soon, she found Crystalpaw and Blackenedpaw. She ran into Crystalpaw. . . literally. Crystalpaw drew back a bit too late, but Ravenpup tumbled head first and landed on her stomach.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Crystalpaw asked. She propped Ravenpup up with her nose. Ravenpup shook herself off, ruffling her fur slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I was looking for someone to play with." she said. She sat down and huffed. "Hawkpaw _was_ playing with me, but _he_ fell asleep…" Just then, Hawkpaw bounded over to them. Ravenpup padded to his side.

"And just where have _you_ been?" she demanded as authoritatively as her little voice would allow. Crystalpaw giggled and Blackenedpaw was trying to hold back a snicker, smiling smugly to himself. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes and laid beside the black pup.

"If you must know _Mother, _I was napping" he said. Ravenpup raised an eyebrow.

"Mother? What do you mean?" Crystalpaw and Blackenedpaw's laughter echoed through the camp. Hawkpaw sighed and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, Ravenpup." he said. He looked up at the other apprentices.

"Fawn, Riverpebble, and I are going hunting. Wanna come?"

"I'll go." Crystalpaw offered cheerfully. Hawkpaw grinned, sitting up slowly. He had a crush on the white she-wolf and was happy she was willing to spend time with him . . . even if it was just hunting, it was a start. Ravenpup stole a glance at Crystalpaw before raising her tail high in the air.

"I wanna come! I'm going, too!" she declared. Hawkpaw's grin vanished and he frowned down on the younger wolf.

"Sorry, Ravenpup, but you're too little." Blackenedpaw explained. "You won't be an apprentice for awhile."

"Well, how long is awhile?, Ravenpup asked, cocking her head to the left and looking up at the black and white wolf.

"Um…the next full moon, but that's not very far away." Blackenedpaw answered. He was the oldest of the apprentices, but only by about a moon or so. He felt he had to be the most mature of the group. Crystalpaw nodded, agreeing with Blackenedpaw.

"Blackenedpaw's right, Ravenpup." she said. Ravenpup looked down with a genuinely dejected expression on her face. Crystalpaw touched the aged pup's ear with her nose.

"Listen," she began. "I know you want to come with us, but-"

"Hawkpaw! Are you coming?" Riverpebble cried from afar. Hawkpaw glanced at Ravenpup once before looking at Crystalpaw. Crystalpaw addressed Ravenpup once more.

"But we'll play together when I get back, okay?" she said. Ravenpup hesitantly nodded. Crystalpaw smiled and nuzzled her muzzle lightly against Ravenpup's ear.

"You'll be an apprentice soon enough." She promised. All three apprentices padded off, leaving Ravenpup alone. She flicked her tail angrily. _/I'm not too little. I'm not! I'll show 'em . . .but how?/ _Ravenpup padded to the camp entrance and a thought popped into her head. She looked over her shoulder once and padded as quietly as she could out of camp. When she was a few fox-lengths away, Ravenpup began to run. The wind ruffled her fur and the grass beneath her tickled her small pads. Once she was out of breath, she sat down and looked up into the treetops. _/Where am I?/ _She smiled. _/This could be my chance for an adventure!/ _She padded around the unfamiliar territory with her head and tail high.

**.oOo.**

"Shadowpup, get off!" Echopup growled. Shadowpup was pinning her youngest brother down and nipping his ear.

"Make me!" Shadowpup challenged. Echopup squirmed and batted at her underbelly with his hind legs, trying his best to throw her off.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Shadowpup teased. This only made Echopup angrier. He growled at her, but couldn't do much more than he was already doing. Ashpup came out of nowhere and tackled his sister from the left side, causing them both to tumble away from Echopup. Echopup took the opportunity to sit up, fix his ruffled fur, and watch his battling siblings. Fallowpup padded up to him.

"Hi, Echopup." she greeted cheerfully. She had taken a liking to young Echopup, but he was oblivious to it.

"H-Hi, Fallowpup." he said. He turned back to his brother and sister. Ashpup and Shadowpup were wrestling and fighting to stay on top. Echopup sighed. _/Seems like I don't fit in./ _

"Ha!" Ashpup growled. He pinned his sister down and was beaming with pride. Shadowpup pushed him off with a light kick and padded away without saying a word. She prided herself on her strength and was upset to have lost. Ashpup padded over to Fallowpup and his brother with his chest puffed out and his head high.

"Hey Fallowpup, did you see?" he asked nonchalantly. "I took Shadowpup down without really, uh, trying." He tried to seem uncaring on the matter, but truth is, he had developed a crush on Fallowpup. Fallowpup shook her head at the gray wolf's question.

"No, sorry." she said. "I was talking to Echopup; I didn't see you."

Ashpup glared at Echopup, causing the younger wolf to take a step backwards. Fallowpup seemed to miss the gesture, focusing on Waterpaw, who just padded into camp with Lightninghowl, Falconhunter, and Icygaze.

"I'm going to visit Waterpaw." Fallowpup said. She trotted off. Ashpup glared at his brother once more and soon padded over to their father. Lightninghowl greeted his son warmly and began to play a game with him. Echopup sighed. _/Shadowpup bullies me, Ashpup sends me death glares whenever I talk to Fallowpup, and Father doesn't play with me like he does with my littermates…I don't understand./ _The golden pup decided to pad out of camp. He knew it was wrong for a pup to do so, but he didn't care. _/No one will notice I'm gone, anyway./ _

Ravenpup ran through the forest until she saw another pup across the way. He appeared to be made of pure gold the way the sun hit his pelt.

"Hey!" she hollered, trying to catch his attention. The mystery wolf said nothing, so she tried something else.

"Hey, Goldie!" she hollered. Echopup looked to his left and then to his right. _/Whoever that is, they must be talking to me./ he thought._

"Goldie? Hey!"

Echopup was soon greeted by Ravenpup, who seemed to drop out of nowhere. The she-wolf walked around the slightly older wolf, her nose pointed towards him. Echopup's first instinct was to stand still. Ravenpup seemed strange to him. After circling Echopup for the third time, Ravenpup moved about a yard away from him and sat down.

"Were you t-talking to m-me?" Echopup stammered. The black and white pup nodded.

"Yeah, I was talking to you. I saw you from all the way back there. What are you doing out here by yourself? Are ya hiding? You stick out here, you know. Your pelt's really shiny. But not my pelt. It's black, and a little white. They kinda look like scratches, but I don't know how I would get white scratches, 'cause blood is red. Unless I have white blood." she rambled. Echopup narrowed his eyes and blinked in response. Ravenpup chuckled.

"My name's Ravenpup. I'm from Stormpack. Where are you from? You got a name, Goldie?"

"Um, m-my name's Echopup. I live in Shadowpack." Ravenpup giggled and sat beside Echopup, receiving a confused look in response.

"Ravenpup. . . what are you giggling about?" he inquired. The Stormpack pup shook her head.

"Nothing." she smiled. "Nothing at all. . ."

* * *

**So the pups meet. :) Sorry for the LOOONG wait, but I've been working on other stories. I don't think I'm going to continue this one, though. . . but I'm not certain yet. Review please.**


End file.
